Shadows and Light
by Firnsarnien
Summary: Complete Elladan and Elrohir help Aragorn confront his childhood fears. After making their escape, Aragorn ends up treating his brother for more than just bruised knees.
1. From Nightmare To Reality

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd have beachfront property in California and a pretty Porsche! Instead, I'm here, a LONG ways from the ocean. Too bad! No profit is made from these stories; they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.   
  
I continue to thank all of you that have taken the time to read and review my story! I sincerely hope you enjoy this one as well. I got the idea for it from my last story, "A Walk Out Of Reach". One of my reviewers suggested that I tell what happened to Aragorn's brothers when he had to treat them for more than just bruised knees. And while I do have plans for a sequel and a prequel to my last story, wouldn't you know, this one popped into my head and just wouldn't leave! I will be posting the last Review Comments for "A Walk Out Of Reach" soon. Keep an eye out for it if you are interested. J  
  
I continue to quote Shirebound when I say, "I walk on the shoulders of giants." Thanks for letting me be a part of this wonderful world and for the many wonderful reviews! I never expected to get so many. They have given me inspiration beyond measure.  
  
Thanks to those that have put me on their favorites list as well: Luindae; krisnkriss; Lady Jaina; chescaOtaku; Elenora1; O.B.I.M.; Shauna; Karri; KC-Kick Camel; Astarael5; Jessica332; ClayAikenLover; CartDi; pupulupk; Legilmalith; Sporky Doom; merrylyn; kelly57; szhismine; Lilly Blackstar; Alkvingiel; Lamoo; TrinityTheSheDevil; Lovely Elven Princess; Lady of the Forest; andrea42; White Wolf1; Jenni3; Musicstarlover; enc87b; Elador8; Jamirlyn; Nariel-of-Rivendell; Ravenclaw-Girls; mer5; Spades; Nomad6  
  
Please keep those reviews coming!   
  
And last…  
  
All the spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone! Hope there is not too many! Please keep in mind I am definitely not an expert on Middle Earth geography! I only envision what Tolkien has written and make my own interpretations. So forgive me if there are errors in my descriptions of it.   
  
Shadows and Light  
  
Chapter One  
  
"You are too slow Estel!" Elladan laughed merrily at the scathing look Aragorn directed at him.  
  
The look was all Aragorn could manage at the moment for he was too busy holding on to the rocks above him to respond. He muttered under his breath and continued to climb vowing to get even somehow.  
  
Elrohir scolded his twin. "Instead of teasing, you should be helping him brother." He gave an exasperated sigh as he reached down to grab his younger brother's hand, pulling him easily over the edge of the cliff.   
  
Elladan shrugged. "He seems to be doing all right brother, for a human." His eyes sparkled with laughter.  
  
Aragorn rested his hands on his knees and leaned over slightly, trying to catch his breath. He looked sideways at Elladan, the twin still wore an amused grin on his face. "If one thing you have taught me well Elladan, it is that revenge is most sweet when it is least expected."   
  
Elladan's grin faded suddenly, replaced instead with a look of wariness but in a moment he brightened again and moved towards the ranger. "Ah, that it is Estel. But I shall deny you satisfaction for I will be ready for any tricks you may have in store." Elladan clapped Aragorn on the back and smiled yet again.   
  
"We shall see." Aragorn smiled slyly but said nothing more.  
  
"That is enough from both of you." Elrohir shook his head. "We shall never get anywhere if you two keep up this endless bantering!"  
  
Elladan protested, "You are one to talk Elrohir. I seem to recall, not too long ago, being late for our visit to Mirkwood by three days because you…"  
  
Elrohir's eyes widened and he interrupted his twin hurriedly. "That is enough Elladan." He shook his head in disgust. "Really, I cannot believe that you would bring up that subject yet again."  
  
Aragorn glanced at his brothers puzzled. "Why? What happened?"  
  
Elladan grinned at his twin wickedly before turning to the young ranger, "It is like this Estel, our brother was…" He never finished his sentence for Elrohir gave his shoulder a playful shove. The movement was unexpected however, and it caused the Elf to fall backwards. He landed on his backside with a yelp of surprise.   
  
Aragorn could not help himself. The look of shock on his brother's face was just too much. He found himself laughing helplessly alongside Elrohir.   
  
The twin looked up at his Elven brother with a frown. "Ai! Why did you do that?"   
  
"I am sorry Elladan, I did the first thing that came to mind. I did not mean to push you so hard, did I injure you?" Elrohir wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and reached down to help his twin off the ground. He tried hard to erase the smile off his face but found he could not make it go away.  
  
Elladan gave his twin of look of annoyance. He shrugged off his brother's hand and stood up quickly, brushing off his clothing. "I will get you back for that one brother!"   
  
His twin shook his head. "I think not Elladan." With a mischievous gleam in his eye, Elrohir turned to Aragorn, "I think perhaps, you could use some help in devising a suitable means of revenge for our brother, could you not Estel?"  
  
Aragorn grinned widely, "Aye, your help would be most welcome."  
  
Elladan narrowed his eyes at them then threw his hands up in disgust. "You two do not play fair!" That said, the Elf turned and began walking up the ridge leaving his brothers behind still laughing gleefully.   
  
Aragorn looked at Elrohir and smiled. "I do not think he means to wait for us."  
  
His brother shook his head, "No, he does not."  
  
An exaggerated sigh escaped the ranger. "Well, I suppose we had better catch up before he gets lost."  
  
"Do not let him hear you say that Estel. You shall only aggravate him more!" Elrohir laughed again then laid a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Come. You are right, we better hurry. I can no longer see Elladan and I fear if we leave him out of sight too long he will devise some sort of trap in which to snare us."   
  
The two quickly caught up with Elladan, he was still bristling from the shove. He gave them a cursory glance, but did not speak.   
  
Aragorn quickened his pace to keep up with his brother. "You are not still mad are you Elladan? After all, if I remember correctly, it is you who started it!"  
  
A reluctant smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Elladan found it hard to stay mad at his brothers for long especially the young ranger. Estel held a special place in his heart. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he slowed his stride so that the human could keep up with him easier. "I suppose you are right Estel." He turned to Elrohir with a mock frown. "I did not deserve to be shoved to the ground though."  
  
Elrohir uttered a cry of protest. "Nay, I did not shove you Elladan! I merely tapped your shoulder. It is not my fault if you cannot keep your balance like an Elf should!"  
  
The ranger laughed quietly as he listened to his brothers argue, he did not want to draw attention to himself. If either twin saw him laughing, they would gang up on him and he would not stand a chance against the two mischievous Elves. He continued to listen to their light bantering as they made their way deeper into the forest.   
  
After several moments, the two Elves grew quiet and Aragorn looked at them questioningly. He found Elladan staring at him intensely. "What is wrong?"  
  
Elladan shook his head. "I still cannot believe we are taking you to the Trollshaws Estel! Ada will kill us if he ever finds out!"   
  
"He will not find out brother. He thinks we have gone hunting." The ranger patted Elladan's shoulder comfortingly.   
  
"Remember your promise Estel." Elrohir turned to look at his younger brother sternly, "We are only going to *look*, nothing more. If they detect our presence, we shall be in grave danger. Three of us would be hard pressed to take one down and they rarely travel alone. The last thing we need is to have to fight a whole pack of them."  
  
Aragorn was a bit hurt by the reminder. "I have already given you both my word. What more do you want?"   
  
Elladan laughed, "How about if we tie you up and secure you to a lead on my belt? That way we would be sure you could not wander off!" The Elf wiggled his eyebrows at the young human and Elrohir chuckled softly.  
  
He pushed Elladan away from him. "That is not funny!" And it wasn't, but Aragorn soon found himself laughing alongside his brothers despite his annoyance at the jibe.   
  
****************************************************  
  
As the trio approached the dark woods, they had grown quiet. Even whispering seemed loud and they had resorted to using hand signals to communicate.   
  
Aragorn was tense and nervous though he would never admit it. All the stories he had ever heard while growing up in Imladris came to mind. And there were quite a few. When he was little, he and his friends had often overheard the warriors talking about their battles with the creatures. The stories were often horrid and gruesome and the creatures had become terrible monsters in his mind, often haunting his dreams. He knew he needed to see them for himself. Perhaps if he saw they were only flesh and blood, this irrational fear he felt at the mere mention of their name would disappear.  
  
The woods were darkening as dusk approached and it was getting harder to see. He walked behind the twins, careful of his every step lest he snap a twig or roll a stone. He was so intent on his footing that he ran straight into the back of Elrohir. Startled, Aragorn looked up with wide eyes.  
  
Elrohir grabbed his arms gently and moved him back a step. He motioned for Aragorn to be silent then pointed to the tree next to them indicating they should climb. Aragorn nodded his head silently.   
  
Hurriedly, the ranger cast an anxious look around half expecting one to jump out at him at any moment. They had halted on a steep mountainside overlooking a large, dark valley. Enormous boulders jutted out in several places and many of them would have made ideal lookout points. The entire valley was covered in tall, thick pine, oak and aspen trees. Had this knot of dread and uneasiness not settled in his stomach, the colors that painted it would have been stunning.  
  
Aragorn looked down at the growing shadows in the valley and shuddered. This place may have once been considered beautiful but now, the evil that permeated it was too strong to ignore. He shifted uneasily and glanced towards his brothers.  
  
"Hurry up Estel. The sun has almost set." Elladan whispered so softly the ranger could barely hear him.   
  
Quietly, Aragorn moved to the base of the tree and grasped the hand that Elrohir held down to him allowing the Elf to pull him up into the thick branches. He teetered next to his older brother for several moments until Elrohir slipped his arm around Aragorn's waist to help steady him. Elladan noiselessly swung himself up and stood beside the young ranger as well, resting his hand on the human's back protectively. The three stood there, clutching the thick trunk for several moments.   
  
"Are you ready?" Elladan studied his younger brother carefully, searching for signs of fatigue.   
  
Aragorn nodded his head silently.  
  
Satisfied that his younger brother was fine, the Elf turned and began to climb. Remembering the qualms the young human had about trees, he took the easiest path to the top so Aragorn would have no difficulty scaling the branches.  
  
Aragorn soon found himself seated safely between his brothers on the highest spot in the large tree. From here, the thick foliage concealed them from sight while allowing a clear view of the valley below. Nothing moved. Aragorn could hear the wind whispering through the leaves and the sound sent a chill down his spine. He swallowed hard and pushed his fear to the back of his mind, he would not let his brothers see his anxiety.   
  
He glanced sideways at Elrohir. The Elf's expression was grim and his mouth was set in a tight line as he studied the ground below. Trying to be inconspicuous, Aragorn snuck a quick look at Elladan and was surprised to find his brother watching him, eyebrows raised in question.   
  
He had been caught. The young ranger smiled sheepishly and shook his head. Casting his eyes to the valley below once more, Aragorn studied the area for any movement.   
  
In the dimness, Elladan smiled softly. He knew the troll stories young Elves told each other. And he knew Estel had heard his share. The young human was scared, but trying hard not to let his brothers see his fear. The Elf shifted his weight a little, managing to scoot closer to Aragorn without being obvious.  
  
The moon rose slowly casting a pale, silver light on the thick darkness that had settled in the whole valley. The only movement at all was the twisted shadows of the trees dancing upon the ground as the moon continued to rise.   
  
Aragorn was disappointed. They had not yet seen anything else move. Maybe the creatures had moved out of the area. They may have to go back home without ever seeing one, and he would never be able to rid himself of this irrational fear.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of breaking branches followed by a heavy thud vibrated through the valley. His heart leapt to his throat and he gave Elladan a questioning look. The Elf held a slender finger to his lips and shook his head. He mouthed the word 'watch' then pointed in the direction of the noise.   
  
At first, Aragorn could see nothing but darkness, but soon, the pale moonlight outlined a large shape. There before his eyes, stood the creature that haunted his dreams, a stone-troll.  
  
Surprisingly, the moonlight was bright enough for Aragorn to distinguish the creature's features. It was large, though not quite as large as he had envisioned and its muscles rippled as it waved its arm at some unseen insect flying near its beady, black eyes. It's facial features were remarkably similar to that of man though more crude and grotesque, most noticeable was the abnormally large nose protruding out from it's face. It's mouth was an almost nonexistent line and it's skin was scaly and rough. Aragorn was sure that if he ran his hand over the creature's skin, his own would be rubbed raw.  
  
The troll continued to walk through the brush and at a glance, it seemed incredibly stupid and slow, but he knew better. From all the stories Aragorn had heard in his youth, he knew this was not entirely true. Trolls could move fast enough when they had a mind to and they were known to be quite resourceful when it came to food. They often worked together to ensnare their meals.   
  
His eyes were abruptly drawn to the woods behind the lumbering troll. A second, larger one stepped out of the trees and walked slowly behind the first. It's head moved from side to side and the nostrils on it's oversized nose flared out madly. Aragorn had the impression that the creature was sniffing for something.  
  
His breath suddenly hitched in his throat. The troll seemed to be staring right at them. Instinctively, Aragorn crouched lower and clutched the branches he was holding tighter until his knuckles turned white. He felt Elladan's arm move around his shoulders protectively, but he was so unnerved, he offered no protest. His brother's touch eased a bit of his tension and when the creature turned and continued walking, Aragorn let out the breath he had been holding. It had not seen them.  
  
Elrohir glanced at Aragorn and immediately frowned. He noticed Elladan's arm around the young human's shoulders and looked at the other Elf worriedly. Elladan shook his head. His frown deepening, Elrohir turned and continued to watch the trolls uneasily.   
  
Elladan knew his twin had reason to be concerned. Aragorn was very pale and although he was trying hard to put up a brave front, he could feel the waves of fear rolling off the young ranger. The Elf grimaced, he had reacted much in the same way as his younger brother the first time he had seen a troll. Even now, having defeated them in battle, his stomach still did a little flip-flop of nervousness whenever they were near. It would take time for Aragorn to overcome his childhood fears. Coming out here to see them was but the first step in defeating that fear.  
  
They watched the trolls silently as they worked their way up the valley, steadily coming closer to their position. Elladan kept his hand on his brother's shoulder, continuing to offer the young human reassurance.   
  
Aragorn swallowed hard and looked at his brothers nervously when the trolls were directly beneath them. Elrohir turned and offered him an encouraging grin while Elladan gave his shoulder a squeeze. The comforting gestures made his racing heart slow down a little. If the Elves were not running away from these creatures, then neither would he. He hardened his resolve and turned back to observe the trolls.  
  
They were poking around the bushes and turning over large boulders obviously searching for dinner. Each time they cast a boulder aside, it crashed through the trees making an incredible amount of noise. Aragorn grimaced, how did these things think they would ever find something to eat with all that racket. Every good creature in Middle Earth must have heard them coming.  
  
With peculiar fascination, the ranger watched the creatures with bright eyes. Now that they were this close, they did not seem as scary as he had first thought. They were horrid looking that was sure, but as he looked at them through older eyes and not a child's, he began to see their weaknesses. As his brothers had so often told him, they could be defeated by wit and speed and now he was beginning to understand what they meant.  
  
Before he realized it, he had a wide grin on his face as he studied the creatures and Elladan looked at him curiously. Aragorn flashed the smile at his brother and for the first time in a long time, he found himself looking forward to going to sleep. He was fairly certain these creatures would not be making their way into his dreams any longer.  
  
Just as he finished that thought, the smile was wiped off his face as suddenly as it had appeared. The troll below had smelled them, man and Elf. It peered up into the high branches puzzled, scratching it's head thoughtfully. It turned and mumbled something to it's companion and before Aragorn realized what was happening, both trolls took hold of the tree and shook it, hard.   
  
Aragorn scrambled to keep his place in the branches. He was so busy trying to hold on, he did not see Elladan flung from his perch, holding only a broken branch in his hands. Fortune was on the twin's side however, and he struck the branch of a neighboring tree. Although it knocked the air out of him, he managed to grab hold of it ere he fell to the forest floor.  
  
Right after Elladan was thrown, Aragorn lost his grip on the branches he held. He was not as lucky as his brother. His head snapped sideways and struck a large branch. Stars danced before the ranger's eyes as he plummeted downwards.   
  
Aragorn landed on a thick limb several feet from the ground. The impact forced the air from his lungs and already stunned, he rolled off immediately unable to grab hold of it. Luckily, when he hit the branch, it slowed his fall considerably.  
  
He hit the ground with a terrible crash and for a few moments he was unable to move or even breathe. Darkness clouded his vision and all he could hear was a buzzing in his ears. As if from very far away, Aragorn heard someone scream his name, but for the life of him, he could not place a name with the voice.   
  
Slowly, the loud buzzing was replaced with a terrible roar. The ranger turned his head towards the sound and immediately regretted the action. Hammers pounded behind his eyes and just before he succumbed to darkness, he saw the vague outline of something enormous coming towards him.  
  
TBC…  
  
*********************************************************************************** 


	2. A Thing Of Beauty

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't own 'em, I don't, I don't, I don't. Get the picture? No profit is made from these stories; they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.   
  
Again, thank you to all of you that have taken the time to read and review my story!   
  
I also continue to quote Shirebound when I say, "I walk on the shoulders of giants." Thanks for letting me be a part of this wonderful world and for the many wonderful reviews! They are ever my inspiration!   
  
Thanks to those that have put me on their favorites list as well: Luindae; krisndriss; Lady Jaina; chescaOtaku; Elenora1; O.B.I.M.; Shauna; KC-Kick Camel; Astarael, the Weeper Sorrowful; Jessica332; ClayAikenLover; CartDi; pupulupk; Legilmalith; Sporky Doom; merrylyn; kelly57; szhismine;   
  
Lilly Blackstar; Alkvingiel; Lamoo; TrinityTheSheDevil; Lovely Elven Princess; Lady of the Forest1; andrea42; Anime Soccer Lobos; White Wolf1; Jenni3; Musicstarlover; enc87b; Elanor8; Jamirlyn;   
  
Nariel-of-Rivendell; Ravenclaw-Girls; mer V; Spades; Nomad6 and Lei Dumbledore  
  
Please keep those reviews coming!   
  
And last…  
  
All the spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone! Hope there is not too many! Please keep in mind I am definitely not an expert on Middle Earth geography! I only envision what Tolkien has written and make my own interpretations. So forgive me if there are errors in my descriptions of it.   
  
Shadows and Light  
  
Chapter Two-A Thing Of Beauty  
  
Elrohir clung desperately to the tree trunk unable to do anything but watch in horror as his twin was thrown. His horror soon turned to relief though, as he saw Elladan clutching at the neighboring tree with white knuckled hands. His brother seemed a bit dazed and blood trickled from a small cut on his forehead, but otherwise, he seemed unhurt.   
  
Elrohir opened his mouth to call out to him but the words died in his throat when Aragorn was flung from his seat as well. The Elf made a desperate grab for the young ranger, but his fingers only brushed the sleeve of his tunic. The look of horror returned to his face as Aragorn plunged towards the ground.  
  
Frantically, Elrohir peered through the branches, he could just make out the still form of his younger brother on the ground below. "Estel!" He screamed his brother's name but the young ranger did not move. Moving swiftly, he swung himself downwards towards Aragorn praying fervently all the while, 'Oh Valar, please let him be all right.' He refused to even think what he would do if he were not.   
  
Elrohir jumped the last few feet to the ground and ran to his brother, throwing himself to his knees beside him. He shook the unresisting shoulder urgently casting an anxious glance towards the trolls. The creatures had seen Aragorn fall and even now, as he tried to wake his brother, he could see them coming closer.   
  
"Estel! Estel, you must wake!"   
  
A soft moan was his only response. Elrohir took another quick look at the approaching trolls, in but a few moments they would be upon them both. He shook his brother's shoulder harder. "Estel! We must leave…now!"  
  
Aragorn blinked his eyes, coming back to awareness slowly. His body ached, all over. Frowning, he tried to remember the reason for it. Bleary eyes came to rest on the Elf above him. Was that…Elrohir? Why did he look so worried? Where was he? And come to think of it, why was he on his back? The questions burned in his mind until another roar pierced his already pounding ears making him flinch. With a sickening rush, his memory came flooding back.   
  
The ranger looked up at his brother with wide, frightened eyes.  
  
"Are you injured?"  
  
The question took Aragorn off guard and he stared mutely at the Elf.   
  
Elrohir was close to panic. "Estel! Are you injured?"  
  
The young ranger shook his head as he finally found his voice. "Where is Elladan?  
  
Elrohir grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. "He is up there." The Elf quickly pointed to the treetops and Aragorn glanced upwards. He could see his brother still form clinging to the branches. He squinted slightly, trying to see if Elladan was injured.  
  
Come Estel, we must leave!"  
  
Turning his attention back to Elrohir, Aragorn did not object when the Elven twin wrapped an arm around his shoulders to help him for he was still slightly dazed. He had difficulty keeping up with Elrohir and was unable to keep his feet from stumbling. His faltering steps forced his brother forced to go slower than they should have lest they both find themselves face down on the forest floor.   
  
A sudden cry behind them startled them both and Aragorn turned his head sharply to the right, fearful of what he might see. It was just as he thought. The larger troll was close behind them, too close. Abruptly, it lashed out with its meaty paw catching Elrohir in the back and grazing Aragorn's side.   
  
Elrohir was hurled forward while Aragorn was thrown to the ground for the second time that day. He sat where he was thrown gasping for breath, unable to do anything but watch the creature advance upon him with hungry eyes. Oh, why had he insisted his brothers bring him here? He should have left well enough alone! The creatures did not turn up in his dreams *that* often. Well, only a few times a week. Ok, try just about every night.  
  
The thundering footsteps wrenched him away from his dark thoughts and Aragorn looked around frantically for some means of escape. It was hopeless, the creature was too close for him get away and besides, he could not leave his brother at its mercy, Elrohir looked too disorientated to run.   
  
He scooted backwards until he was alongside his brother. It was the Elf's turn to appear dazed leaving Aragorn to panic at his brother's lack of response. With dismay the young human realized Elrohir was not fully aware of what was happening. There was not enough time to flee and he doubted that either of them would get very far anyway. Aragorn could do nothing but pray that their end would be swift. For a fleeting second he thought of Elladan, he would not want to be in his shoes when he informed their father of their demise. Regretfully, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited.  
  
The expected blow never came, instead a loud howl of pain sounded in his ears and rang through the trees. Opening his eyes in surprise Aragorn found an arrow lodged in the side of the troll's neck. A scaly hand tugged at it, yanking the object out with a sickening pop. Blood spurted from the small hole in the creature's neck and it howled again, obviously enraged.   
  
Its companion moved forward with alarming speed, but it too, soon found an arrow protruding from its scaly flesh. It stopped with an angry roar to pull the offending thing from its shoulder.  
  
Aragorn snapped his head around looking for the arrow's source. There, on the lowest branch of the tree was Elladan, notching another arrow to his bow. The young human smiled in relief, at least now he knew his brother was all right.  
  
"Estel! Grab Elrohir and get out of there!" Elladan yelled frantically as he loosed another arrow. "Hurry!"  
  
The ranger needed no further urging. Elladan had bought them some time and they had better use it, or he and Elrohir would soon find themselves in the belly of the hungry creatures.   
  
Aragorn didn't wait for Elrohir to come out of his stupor, instead, he grabbed the Elf under his arms and hauled him up. "Move Elrohir!"  
  
Although Elrohir was still slightly stunned, Aragorn's voice resonated in his ears. The frantic tone pushed his wobbly legs forward despite the still tilting ground and he allowed Aragorn to lead him through the trees by the arm.   
  
The crashing and pounding behind them urged them on at a desperate pace. They pumped their legs as hard as they could, trying to put enough distance between them and the trolls.  
  
They ran for quite a while before Aragorn chanced a glance behind him. The trolls had fallen far behind. Though they could move quickly for short periods of time, the creatures could not run over long distances. Aragorn and Elrohir did not stop, they continued to run until the troll's footsteps faded and finally, disappeared altogether.   
  
The young ranger grabbed Elrohir's arm gently to slow him down. "I think we can stop now brother, we seem to have lost them."   
  
They both slowed to a stop and spent the next few moments catching their breath. The Elf glanced behind them and smiled grimly. "You are right Estel, I can no longer hear their footsteps. Perhaps the trolls have decided to search for a dinner that is easier to catch."  
  
Aragorn grinned in response then turned serious again, eying his brother up and down. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head. "No, I am not."   
  
The ranger looked at him doubtfully.   
  
"I was only stunned but for a little while Estel. Do not fret. What about you? You are the one who fell out of the tree, not I."  
  
He shook his head before answering. "No, I am not hurt either." Aragorn looked around worriedly. "We must find Elladan.  
  
Just at that moment, Elladan plopped down from the tree above them and landed gracefully beside the young human.  
  
Aragorn almost jumped out of his skin. "Ai! You know I hate it when you do that Elladan! You scared me halfway to Mandos!"  
  
Elladan laughed lightly. "Well don't blame me Estel. You almost got there all on your own this time." The Elf was eying his brothers critically. "Are you both well? Were either of you injured?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head. "Nay, *we* are not brother, but it would seem that you are." He pointed to the blood trickling down the side of Elladan's face.  
  
Elladan frowned and touched his forehead gingerly. His fingers immediately encountered a sticky substance and when he looked at them, they were red with blood, his blood.  
  
Aragorn shook his head in disgust. "Come, sit on this log and let me have a look at it.  
  
"Nay Estel, tis only a scratch. I do not even feel it."  
  
The ranger would not be dissuaded. "Sit down or I shall make you." He was clearly exasperated with his brother's refusal.   
  
The twin raised an eyebrow skeptically and laughed softly. "You will *make* me? I think not Estel."  
  
The healer in him bristled with impatience at his brother's reluctance but he managed to speak calmly. "Please Elladan. I agree, the cut does not look serious, but let me see to it all the same. At least it will keep any infection at bay."  
  
Elladan looked at his brother, defeated. Aragorn would give him no peace until he relented. He plopped himself down on the log and rolled his eyes. "Very well, but be swift. We should get as far away from here as possible. Dawn is still long in coming."  
  
It was a good thing he had thought to bring his medicine pack. Pulling several items from the pack at his belt, Aragorn quickly cleaned and dressed his brother's injury. It truly was just a scratch. But, it was better to be safe than sorry. Out here, one never knew when a wound might fester and become infected.   
  
When he was through he put his healing herbs back in his pack and smiled at his brothers mischievously. "Well, we sure had a good look at the trolls, did we not?"  
  
Elrohir cuffed the back of the young human's head. "That was more than a look Estel! You were almost killed, only by chance and the grace of the Valar do you stand in front of me now."   
  
Aragorn's brow furrowed and he shook his head, "Twas not my fault Elrohir! Though I could not hold on, neither could Elladan. You cannot blame human weaknesses this time for he was thrown as well as I and he is an Elf!! And besides, what of you? I seem to remember you lying on the ground quite senseless." The ranger emphasized his point by poking the Elf's chest with his finger several times. "Had it not been for me, you would have made a rather tasty meal for that troll."   
  
Elladan cleared his throat and looked at Aragorn pointedly.   
  
He smiled sheepishly and amended his last statement. "Yeah, well, had it not been for Elladan as well, we would have both found ourselves in the bellies of those horrid beasts."  
  
Elladan's grin widened before he turned serious again. "I think *all* of us were lucky brothers. We saved each other in one way or another and the grace of the Valar indeed was with us today. But let us not linger here. We must move from this place quickly. I do not think the trolls will follow us this far, but when dealing with those creatures, one can never be sure what they will do."  
  
********************************  
  
Aragorn breathed an audible sigh of relief as they finally left the dark woods. The oppressive feeling seemed to lift and even the air was cleaner and sweeter. He looked up expecting to see nothing but a green canopy overhead but the trees seem to part to allow him a clear view of the bright stars above.  
  
"Earendil shines brightly for us my brothers. It is good to see it yet again." He smiled softly in the moonlight.  
  
Elladan nodded solemnly in response. "Ever has it been our hope Estel. Its light reminds us that evil cannot overcome all that is good forever. Those foul creatures we saw tonight will someday lose power and all the darkness in these lands will fade. Light will come to the world again." The Elf frowned and whispered softly. "I only hope it comes ere we leave these lands."  
  
The young human frowned. He did not like to be reminded that someday, his brothers, his entire family and all those he loved would leave him and journey to the Undying Lands. He would be unable to follow them. No mortal could enter Valinor save by the grace of the Valar.  
  
Elrohir watched the expression on Aragorn's face change from happiness to sadness when Elladan mentioned leaving. He did not like to think of leaving his younger brother alone either, without any family to love or care for him and Elladan felt as he. Neither one of them wanted to leave Aragorn while the mortal yet lived and both had vowed to stay with him to the end, even if the yearning for the sea awoke in their hearts. Hopefully, that day would not come for a very long time.   
  
Elrohir shook off the sudden chill that crept down his spine and he tried to lighten the mood. Grinning slyly he asked, "Well, who wants to be the one to explain to Ada why we look as if we have just been in a battle with trolls?"   
  
Aragorn's eyes widened as understanding finally took hold. They all looked terrible. Dirt streaked Elrohir's face and his cloak was ripped in several places. Blood stained Elladan's tunic and he sported a darkening bruise around the bandage on his brow . Several leaves and twigs were also tangled in the Elf's dark hair.  
  
The ranger looked down at himself, he had fared no better. His sleeve was ripped almost completely off and the branches that had slowed his fall had also shredded the back of his tunic. And worse yet was the terrible ache in his back, he knew he would soon have a very colorful bruise, if he didn't already. None of them would be able to hide any of this from their father. The Elf lord had learned long ago that trouble had a way of finding his sons, especially the young human. No, Elrond would not be fooled.  
  
Aragorn groaned inwardly at his next thought. His father would also *not* be pleased that he and his brothers had even come out here in the first place. Oh, they were in real trouble now, that much was certain. He turned to answer Elrohir. "I think brother, that duty must fall to the oldest."  
  
Elladan quickly agreed. "Yes, Aragorn is right. Sometimes the oldest has to perform undesirable duties and this is one of those times." The Elf turned to his twin and smiled wickedly. "It is unanimous brother. *You* shall tell father."  
  
Shaking his head vehemently, Elrohir refused. "Nay Elladan! I shall not! I am not that much older than you! You were born so quickly after me that not even father can tell us exactly how much time passed."  
  
Elladan shrugged. "Nevertheless brother, you were born first which makes you older than all of us."  
  
Aragorn interrupted. "And besides, you should not have dragged me out here brother. I can only imagine your face when you try to explain that to father!" The young human laughed so hard at Elrohir's shocked expression, he almost tripped on a hidden tree root. He righted himself quickly, saving himself from an embarrassing spill.   
  
Elrohir sputtered. "Dragged you out here? Dragged you! Nay, I did not *drag* you Estel! I think it would be more appropriate to say *you dragged both Elladan and I out here! You pestered and badgered us so much, we had no choice but to bring you out here to see those cursed trolls!"   
  
By now, Elladan was laughing as well. "Oh, he got you there brother! You are after all, the one who told Estel that persistence is often the best way to get what you want."  
  
Elrohir frowned and muttered several choice words under his breath.  
  
"What was that brother? I could not hear you, human weakness and all that." Aragorn chuckled at the dark look Elrohir shot his way.  
  
The three continued to trek through the forest until the night sky began to change from black to dark gray. Sunrise was not far off.   
  
Elladan snuck a glance behind him. Aragorn had begun to stumble more frequently and even now, the Elf could see how his shoulders drooped with fatigue. Despite his insistence that he was fine, Elladan knew the young ranger was exhausted and in need of rest. Although he had not been injured when he fell, the Elf was sure Aragorn had a nasty bruise as evidence.   
  
He scanned the forest with sharp eyes until he found a suitable spot under a large pine tree. The soft foliage below would make a comfortable place to rest. He led his brothers to it then shrugged off his small pack. "Let us rest here for awhile, we are all in need of some rest." Without waiting for an answer, he seated himself gracefully on the ground. Elrohir and Aragorn soon followed suit.   
  
In truth, Aragorn was glad his brother had decided to stop. His back ached so much it was making his ears ring and he could not stop his feet from stumbling. And to make things worse, with each step they took, he found himself struggling to keep his eyelids open. With a grateful sigh, he lowered himself to the ground beside Elladan.  
  
Elrohir exchanged a look with his twin. They did not need words to understand each other for their concern over their human brother was mutual. As much as Aragorn tried, his body just did not have the Elvish stamina of his brothers.   
  
Elrohir spoke first. "I will take the first watch. You two should get some rest."  
  
Aragorn was too tired to argue. Meekly, he nodded his head and lay down on the soft ground. It took him a while to find a comfortable position for his back throbbed every time he lay on it. Finally, he gave up and lay on his side then drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
Elladan sat up when he was sure Aragorn was asleep. He watched the sleeping human for several moments until Elrohir interrupted his thoughts with his quiet voice.  
  
"Do you think we will wake him?"  
  
Elladan shook his head. "No, Estel is too weary. I do not think he will wake for awhile yet."  
  
The two Elves worked in silence. As gently as they could, they lifted Aragorn's tunic to examine his back. A large purple bruise marred the skin from his shoulder blades down to his waist.  
  
"It is as I thought though Estel is too stubborn to admit it." With a sigh, Elladan rummaged through Aragorn's pack till he found a small tin of ointment. As gently as he could, he rubbed it on the bruise. He stopped when Aragorn moaned softly in his sleep but when he did not wake, Elladan continued to rub in the sweet smelling herbs.   
  
When he was done he and Elrohir carefully pulled the human's tunic back down and covered him with their cloaks.  
  
Elladan sat back on his heels and looked at his twin. "We are close to it, have you noticed?"  
  
"Yes." Elrohir nodded somberly. He knew exactly what his brother was talking about. "Do you want to take him to see it?"  
  
Something flashed in Elladan's eyes before he answered his twin. "I think it would do him some good. Perhaps it will help ease some of the nightmares he has been having."  
  
"Then tomorrow we will take an easterly route." Elrohir glanced at the sky then looked at his twin. "You should get some rest brother, it will be light soon." He sensed his brother's reluctance. "I will wake you for your watch so I may rest as well. Now go to sleep."  
  
Elladan leaned back against the tree and finally allowed his body to relax. His hand rested protectively on Aragorn's shoulder as he let his mind drift off into Elvish dreams.  
  
Elrohir smiled softly as he quietly observed his brothers sleep. After a short while he moved away to keep watch.   
  
*************************************   
  
Something or someone was shaking him. Aragorn tried to brush off the annoyance but instead found his hand held in a firm grip.  
  
"Wake up Estel."  
  
The soft voice pulled at his mind and Aragorn blinked, trying to bring the world back into focus.   
  
"Come on little brother, it is time to get up."  
  
A face loomed over him and Aragorn was finally able to focus on the face. "Elladan?"  
  
"Well, who did you think it would be, a troll?" The Elf laughed softly at the jibe.  
  
Aragorn frowned as he sat up. No wonder it had taken him so long for his eyes to adjust, it was daylight. Already, the sun was high in the sky. "You should not have let me sleep so long." He scolded his brother for the oversight.  
  
"You needed the rest Estel and there is no need to hasten home. Ada does not expect us back for at least a couple more days." Elladan shrugged. "Besides, are you in that much of a hurry to receive a lecture? He is sure to give us one when he sees the condition we are in."  
  
The ranger shook his head. "No, I am not." He stood slowly expecting his back to protest at the movement but surprisingly, though he was a bit stiff, it did not pain him as it had the day before. The sweet smell of herbs lingered in the air and he could guess what had happened while he slept. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Elladan suspiciously.   
  
The Elf pointedly avoided Aragorn's gaze and instead, pressed some dried meat and lembas into his hands. "Here, you must eat a little ere we start out again. We have yet a long ways to go." Elladan turned before Aragorn could reply.  
  
Aragorn watched his brother thoughtfully as he gathered their things and erased all traces of their presence. Sometimes, he really hated it when Elladan and Elrohir treated him as if he were still a child. And sometimes, he enjoyed the attention. It reminded him that his brothers still loved him and that would never change. He smiled softly while he ate, lost in memories of growing up amongst Elves.  
  
"I swear Estel, someday your daydreaming will get you into trouble!"  
  
He started when Elrohir threw his cloak around his shoulders and pushed his hands out of the way to fasten it around his neck.  
  
Elrohir continued to scold him. "I called you three times, did you not hear me? He looked up when he was done and frowned when he saw Aragorn's expression. His look of exasperation changed to one of worry. "Are you well Estel?"   
  
"Yes! I am fine. I was just… thinking."  
  
The Elf nodded expectedly and smiled at his brother. "Well, if you are done thinking, we really should get moving again."  
  
********************************  
  
At midday, they came across it. Although the twins had seen it many times before, Aragorn had not. Often had he heard his brothers talk of it and they had described it to him time and time again, but never had his imagination done it justice.   
  
It was beautiful. Like a white, shining jewel in a sea of green. It's surface glistened in the sun and he knew that beneath that smooth exterior lay many hidden treasures. Lightning fast little creatures, near impossible to catch. Tiny things whose many voices together, often lulled him to sleep back home in Imladris. Large round ones whose lumbering, slow movements often belied their true grace. But his favorite was the one who lived both above and below the shimmering surface, skittering here and there, always busy.  
  
He turned to his brothers with a huge grin. "I did not know we were so close ! Why did you not tell me?"  
  
The twins smiled. It brought their hearts joy to see Aragorn so happy after their near disaster.   
  
Elladan's smile deepened at his brother's pleasure in such a simple thing. "It was a surprise Estel."  
  
Aragorn turned his gaze back upon the beautiful sight before him. At times like these, he almost wished he were five again so that he might run to his brothers and embrace them with childlike abandon. This simple gesture overwhelmed him and for a moment he found himself unable to say anything as  
  
tears pricked behind his eyes. He swallowed hard as he struggled to keep them at bay.   
  
A gentle touch to his shoulder surprised him and he turned to find Elladan standing beside him. Elrohir stood on his other side and the Elf gently clasped his other shoulder. Aragorn smiled at his brothers gratefully.   
  
All three stood quietly, basking in the beauty before them.  
  
TBC…  
  
*************************************************  
  
Reviewers Comments:  
  
The Lady Tiger: Heh, heh! Yeah, "poor" Estel! But to be honest, I wouldn't mind getting all the attention that he gets from the twins! ;) I can only say that I will try to look at your stories. I'm so behind on betaing right now and getting this story done. But I will try. ;) Thanks for the review!  
  
Narouki: Wow! Great seal of approval there, glad I rated! ;) Thanks for the review!  
  
Ivy: Yeah, the El's are just so helpful aren't they! ;) Glad you seem to like the story so far.   
  
Anime Soccer Lobos: I never mind any stories as long as Elves are in them. ;) So yeah, I understand how you feel about Aragorn stories. So much depends on how the author has written the story. Hey, I didn't leave a cliffy this time. *frowns* At least *I* don't think so. Hmmm, better go back and check! ;) And as for that revenge thing, yeah, he'd better watch out!!!!   
  
Krisnkriss: Heh, heh, I'm evil, yeah I know. As for intact cloaks, hmmmm, have to think about *that* one! Muhahuahauaha! Yeah, I bet getting whacked in the head with a branch is NOT any fun at all! :P Anyways, what can I say, sometimes poor Aragorn just begs to be hurt! ;)  
  
Lady of the Forest1: Yeah, I think FF changed a lot of people's names. Not happy campers right now! Glad you like the story though, despite the name change. ;)  
  
Mirage: Yeah, I agree. Looking back that cliffy *was* pretty evil wasn't it? *looks around innocently* And then, I make you wait a long time for an update! Whew, that *is* cruel! Heh, heh! ;) You'll be finding that out next chappy, I hope. *looks around for dratted plot bunnies* LOL  
  
Angel: Yeah, well there isn't a whole lot for them to face off with is there? I've seen a lot of warg, nazgul and orc stories but not *too* many troll ones. Though there are a few good ones out there. ;) So glad you like this one so far though.   
  
Eclipse: So glad you're back! ;) Yeah, that cliffy was a bit of a doozy wasn't it? Heh, heh. ;)  
  
Settiai: Wow! I'm flattered that your friend likes my writing enough to recommend me to others. Thanks for checking me out and I'm glad you like my stories! ;)  
  
Grumpy: Thank you so much for the review! It's always nice to hear from a happy reviewer! ;)  
  
Leggylover03: Wail louder, it's only gonna get worse! Muaahahuhauhaahuaha! ;)  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe: Arg, do you realize your name is VERY hard to type???? ;) You know, when I came to your review, I thought for just a minute, that my computer had actually gone haywire! Wow! That sure was A LOT of AUGH's! LOL And then the shouting! *shakes head* Whew, I almost fell off my chair with all that shouting! Boy, I sure knew you were unhappy with that cliffy, that's for sure. ;) LOL But I have to say, it really brightened my day! Those AUGH's must've taken a long time to type in! Whew! Anyways, I tried to get this out fast, I really did. But I know it was longer than you would have liked. Well, regardless of the length of time, I hope you like it! ;) Thanks for the review.  
  
xsilicax: Yeah, after you so nicely pointed it out did I realize I had thrown in a cliffy in chapter one! That was mean. As for Ro, ;) read on! Thanks for the review!  
  
Nilbrethiliel: Oh, the image *that* conjured up in my mind! I grew up on a small farm so the headless chicken bit was very vivid, I must say! Blech! NOT a pretty sight! LOL Yeah, Aragorn is yummy isn't he? Not as yummy as Leggy, but yummy in his own right. ;)*covers ears* ;)  
  
leggy-stinks: So glad you like the story so far. ;) Thanks for the review! 


	3. On The Edge Of Pain

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, yada, yada, yada! ;) No profit is made from these stories; they are merely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who cares to read them.   
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! And thanks to those that have put me on their favorites list as well: Luindae; krisnkriss; Lady Jaina; chescaOtaku; Elenor1; O.B.I.M.; Shauna; KC-Kick Camel; Astarael, the Weeper Sorrowful; Jessica332; ClayAikenLover; CarDi; pupulupk; Legilmalith; Hitokiri-chan; merrylyn; kelly57; szhismine; Lilly Blackstar; Lamoo; TrinityTheSheDevil; Lovely Elven Princess; Lady of the Forest1; andrea42; Anime Soccer Lobos; White Wolf1; Jenni3; Musicstarlover; enc87b; Elanor8; Jamirlyn; Nariel-of-Rivendell; Ravenclaw-Girls; mer V; Spades; Nomad6; Lei Dumbledore; leggylover03; Gwaina Baggins; Karri; and Xatia!  
  
Please keep those reviews coming!   
  
All the spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone! Hope there is not too many! Please keep in mind I am *not* an expert on Middle Earth geography! I only envision what Tolkien has written and make my own interpretations. So forgive me if there are errors in my descriptions of it.   
  
Shadows and Light   
  
Chapter 3-On the Edge of Pain  
  
With visible effort, Aragorn shook off the solemn mood. His eyes twinkled as he turned to his brothers with a grin. "Care to go for a swim?"  
  
Elladan laughed and gently seized the young ranger's arm, stilling his forward motion. "Estel, at least remove your clothes, unless you wish to spend the rest of the day dripping wet." He shook his head and laughed again at the human's eagerness. "Then we should be most happy to join you."   
  
Aragorn had already unclasped his cloak. Laying it aside, he began to unfasten his tunic.   
  
Elrohir sat next to him to remove his boots. "We will show you the perfect place from which to dive. From there you can see the entire lake."  
  
The other twin nodded his head in agreement. "You know Estel, this place has remained hidden from the sight of most men and there are yet a few Elves who do not know of it's existence. In fact, Elrohir and I discovered it quite by accident." Elladan set his boots next to Elrohir's.   
  
"I am glad you did Elladan for it is more beautiful than I ever imagined." Aragorn stood, clad only in his undergarments. "Come brothers, last one in is the uncle of an orc!" The ranger turned and sprinted towards the water, Elrohir close on his heels.  
  
Elladan protested, hopping on one foot while trying to untangle the other one from the leg of his breeches. "Nay! Tis not fair Estel! I have not yet removed my breeches!"   
  
Aragorn only laughed louder as he splashed into the cold water.   
  
All three put the refreshing water to good use. They cleansed themselves of the grime they had acquired and let the cool water soothe their bruised flesh and sore muscles.   
  
The young ranger floated lazily on his back enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face and the coolness of the water on his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. Unexpectedly, water splashed his face causing him to sink below the surface in surprise.   
  
Aragorn came up with a sputter and wiped the water from his eyes only to find Elladan watching him with a mischievous grin. The young human narrowed his eyes at the Elf and frowned. "That was not funny brother!"  
  
"I am sorry Estel, I could not resist!" Elladan laughed harder at the look on his younger brother's face, it was priceless.  
  
"Do not think Elladan, that I have for one moment, forgotten my promise of revenge! I would be a little more careful if I were you." Aragorn smiled wickedly at the Elf.  
  
The Elf only shrugged, as much as he was able to while treading water, and his smile grew bigger.  
  
Oh, he would get his brother back, of that he was sure. Aragorn smiled to himself as he thought of ways to do it.  
  
************************  
  
Another tired and frustrated sigh escaped Aragorn as he looked longingly at the cool water yet again. He now lay on the warm grass beside the water with his brothers. They had spent most of the afternoon swimming and diving for Aragorn had been greatly impressed with the diving spot Elrohir had shown him.   
  
The Elves taught him how to leap gracefully from the branch of a tall tree growing beside the lake. Aragorn was reluctant to jump at first, for when he stood at the edge of the branch his heart lurched in his throat. But, instead of giving in to his fear, he closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and stepped off the sturdy branch.   
  
Surprisingly, he found the thrill exhilarating and before he realized it, he swam towards the waters' edge so that he could do it again. Elladan and Elrohir laughed at his enthusiasm then shook their heads in amused exasperation when they could not get him to stop.   
  
Aragorn dived several times in a row, each time climbing higher as he grew bolder. Unfortunately, his last dive had gone awry for his foot slipped and he was unable to clear one of the lower branches. The blow knocked the air out of him and he hit the water with an ungraceful splash. Alarmed, Elladan jumped in after him and hauled him back to shore.  
  
Gingerly, Aragorn touched the bandage now covering the gash he sported on his ribs and grimaced.   
  
Because of the mishap he had been banished to the bank. Neither twin had been very happy with him and Elladan lectured him mercilessly while treating the injury.   
  
"It will not work Estel."  
  
Aragorn started and turned toward Elladan in confusion. "What? What will not work?"  
  
Elladan shook his head. "The sighs, the groans and wistful looks you give the water. You have had enough of it for today I think."  
  
The young human shook his head. "The cut was really just a little one Elladan. I do not understand why you make more of it than it is."  
  
The Elf sighed and spoke to Aragorn as if he were a child, which in fact to him, he was. "I already told you more times than I care to say Estel, you are just beginning to recover from falling off one tree and now you have fallen off another. Your back is still bruised and even though you do not wish to admit it, I know you are sore."  
  
Aragorn started to protest but was stopped when a firm hand covered his mouth.  
  
"Enough! I do not wish to argue. I am older than you and you must do as I say. If you do not rest, I shall be forced to use of one Ada's techniques to make you sleep."  
  
The ranger narrowed his eyes at Elladan then looked to Elrohir for help. The other Elf merely shook his head and shrugged, supporting his twin with his silence. Aragorn's shoulders drooped in defeat. Elladan was right, he should get some rest. There were still a few hours of daylight left and they would have to walk a long distance yet just to reach the outskirts of Imladris. Besides, he may find the perfect opportunity to seek revenge upon Elladan while they rested. Without further comment, Aragorn lay down on his side again and closed his eyes.  
  
**************************************   
  
Something had woken him, what was it? Ah, there it was again.  
  
"Estel!"  
  
Aragorn rolled over and looked at a very angry Elladan. "What is wrong brother?"  
  
Elladan pointed his finger at his younger brother. "You know very well what is wrong Estel! Where are they?"  
  
He sat up and raised his eyebrows at the Elf trying hard to keep a straight face. "I do not know what you speak of Elladan? Is something missing?"  
  
Their voices pulled Elrohir from his slumber and he sat up, alarmed. "What is it? What has happened?"  
  
Elladan threw his twin a quick glance then glared at Aragorn again. He pointed towards the young human. "Ask him brother. Though he denies it, I am sure he was the one who did it!"  
  
Elrohir frowned in confusion. "Did what? What are you talking about brother?"  
  
The exasperated Elf threw his hands up in frustration. "Estel has hidden my clothes and I know not where!"  
  
Elrohir glanced at Aragorn suspiciously. The human looked as if he was trying not to laugh and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Elrohir's expression softened and a look of understanding passed between him and the young human before the Elf turned back to his twin. "I think Elladan, Estel has taken his revenge upon you for laughing at him yesterday."  
  
Aragorn grinned wickedly at the Elf. It was a good thing he dressed after he hid Elladan's clothes. As angry as his brother was now, he most likely would have fed his clothes to a troll and perhaps him as well. Chuckling at that mental image did not help his situation though. Elladan's eyes narrowed dangerously at Aragorn's laughter and the only warning the ranger had was a tightening of the Elf's jaw before he sprung.  
  
The young ranger scrambled to his feet and fortunately for him, he was able to sidestep Elladan before the Elf could grab hold of him.   
  
Aragorn let out a loud breath of air. 'Valar! That was close!' Before he could ponder what his brother meant to do with him should he catch him, Elladan turned and grabbed hold of his arm. The ranger twisted it out of the Elf's grasp then took off at a dead run. He did not want to find out just how angry Elladan was.  
  
Elladan sprinted after him, intent on reaching his human brother. "You cannot run fast enough Estel! I will catch you!"  
  
The ranger did not waste his breath on words. Instead, he forced his legs to pump harder. Up ahead he could see a small rise, thick with tall grasses, perhaps he could find some place to hide there. Aragorn headed straight for it, casting a quick glance behind him. Elladan was closing in on him, fast. He might not reach it after all.   
  
With a sudden burst of determination, Aragorn forced his legs to move faster. When he reached the small hill though, he realized there would be no hiding places here. Although the grass looked thick from afar, now that he was amongst it, he saw that it grew in tight, compact clumps spread out amongst the hillside. He could not hide in them and hiding behind them would not work either, the Elf giving chase would find him in an instant.   
  
He shot a quick look behind him again and saw that Elladan had fallen back a little. The Elf had been forced to slow his pace a little to skirt around the clumps of grass, and unfortunately, so had Aragorn. If he didn't find somewhere to hide soon, Elladan would catch him. And the last time that happened, his favorite boots and sword had gone missing for a month.  
  
Aragorn topped the small rise and found that it sloped downwards sharply on the other side. There was very little brush on this side, but he could see a wide thicket of prickle berry bush lining the very bottom of the hill. His eyes widened in alarm, he did not want to run into those things or he would be picking the painful barbs out of his skin for weeks.  
  
He tried to stop but his momentum continued to carry him down the hill at an unstoppable speed. Elladan now forgotten, Aragorn instead fought to halt his rapid descent down the hill. He dug his heels into the hard ground and tried to make his legs stop pumping but almost lost his balance instead. Rolling into the bushes would be just as bad as running into them.  
  
The prickle berry was getting closer and Aragorn was getting desperate. At the last moment, he threw his weight backwards as hard as he could and landed on his backside with a hard thump. He slid downwards for several more feet before finally coming to a stop, the bushes mere inches from his face.   
  
Aragorn let out a sigh of relief then wiped the perspiration from his brow. 'That was too close.' Now that the immediate danger had passed he started to relax then jerked suddenly as he remembered his brother. He could hear the soft steps of running and he turned to find Elladan but a few feet behind him.   
  
Aragorn shouted a warning but unfortunately, Elladan was unable to stop his rapid descent just as Aragorn had been.   
  
The young ranger leapt to his feet and tried to grab hold of his brother as he flew by, but all he was able to grab hold of was Elladan's hand. He could only keep his grip for a few seconds before his older brother's momentum yanked the Elf from his grasp.   
  
The sudden pull on his arm turned the Elf around and instead of running face first into the prickle berries, he fell backwards onto the sharp spikes, taking the full brunt of the fall on his backside. To make matters worse, Elladan was clad only in his undergarments and the sharp barbs penetrated his unprotected flesh easily.  
  
Both brothers were too shocked to say much of anything for several moments. Then pain began to set in and Elladan groaned softly. He tried to push himself up but only succeeded in getting the stinging barbs in his palms and fingers. He looked up, helpless. "Estel..." His voice faltered for a moment before he was able to continue, "Estel, get me out of here."  
  
Elladan's plea broke the spell that seemed to have come over him and Aragorn shook his head as one coming out of a dream. He quickly surveyed their predicament. Elladan's momentum had carried the Elf a few feet inside the thicket of prickle berries, too far from the edge to reach easily and too far for Aragorn to pull him out without becoming entangled in the sharp spikes himself.   
  
"How Elladan, how do I reach you?" Frustration began to set in. "I see no way around these cursed bushes!" Aragorn looked frantically for a clear path to his brother.  
  
"I do not know Estel, just get me out of here!" The pain from the barbs impaling his fair skin was starting to make Elladan's head pound.  
  
"Estel! Elladan!"  
  
Aragorn turned his head at Elrohir's shout and called back. "We are over here! Elladan has fallen into a thicket of prickle berry!"  
  
Elrohir spotted his brothers at the bottom of the hill and made his way down as quickly and carefully as he could. He could not help but chuckle at his twin's predicament despite the seriousness of the moment.   
  
Elladan glared at his twin. "I do not see what is so amusing brother! These things hurt!"  
  
"I am sorry Elrohir, but you have to admit, Estel's revenge has grown to unimaginable proportions!" He tried hard to keep the grin off his face, but it found its way to his mouth anyways.  
  
Elladan did not see anything funny about his situation at all. Nothing at all. Between clenched teeth, he managed to grate out, "Just get me out of here!"   
  
Elrohir's grin faded as he studied his brother. Elladan's face had paled considerably and his features were lined with pain. Elrohir immediately became serious and he turned to his adopted brother. "Estel, search for a stick, one we can use to hold the branches out of the way." His eyes were already searching the ground.   
  
Aragorn walked quickly, making sure to check every branch he found carefully. There were not many trees here and even fewer branches lay scattered the ground. He found a couple but both had broken easily when he tested their strength. Frustration made his brow furrow and guilt gnawed at his conscious as he continued to search. He never should have hidden Elladan's clothes, then none of this would have happened. Why did he have to be so…so…what was the word he was looking… ah, this looks like a good one!   
  
Aragorn stooped down and picked up a long, thick branch. Carefully, he tried to bend it but it did not yield. Yes, this one should do nicely. The ranger hurried over to Elrohir and presented the branch to him. "I think this one will work."  
  
Elrohir studied the thick limb. "Yes, I think you are right Estel. Come, I fear Elladan may think we have deserted him." He smiled at the young man and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.   
  
Elladan was in exactly the same position as they left him. But he looked worse than before, in addition to his pale face, Elrohir could see small beads of perspiration on his upper lip and the Elf's eyes were closed tightly. 'They had better hurry, his twin did not look good.'  
  
"Here Estel, press these branches aside with the stick. I will go in and get him." Elrohir pressed the branch into Aragorn's hands.   
  
Aragorn clutched it tightly and pushed aside a bunch of the sharp, spiny branches, creating enough open space for Elrohir to get closer to Elladan. His arms strained with the weight of the branches pressing against the stick, it seemed as if they were trying to free themselves from the confinement. "Hurry Elrohir, I do not know how long I can hold them aside."  
  
Giving him a quick nod of acknowledgement, the Elf stepped into the path. Several times, his arms brushed the spiny branches and came away with tiny barbs embedded in them, but he ignored the pain and pressed forward until at last, he stood before his twin.   
  
Elladan started when Elrohir knelt next to him and touched his shoulder gently. His eyes flew open and he fixed pain filled eyes on his twin.  
  
Elrohir frowned and his worry deepened. 'He must be in a considerable amount of pain if he did not hear my approach.' "Come El, I will help you up. Can you walk?"  
  
Elladan could only nod mutely and allowed his twin to help him to his feet. Elrohir was careful not to touch his brother's hands for they were full of barbs and he did not want to cause Elladan any more pain than necessary.  
  
Elladan could not keep a groan from making its way past his lips as he moved and the barbs worked themselves deeper into his skin.  
  
"Hurry Elrohir! Some of the branches are slipping out!" Aragorn was growing frantic as his strength began to wane. He panted from the exertion and sweat stood out on his brow, but he would not let go. Not yet, not until his brothers were out of there. He called out once more. "Hurry!"  
  
"Here El, stand behind me." Elrohir positioned the other Elf so that his body was snug against his back. Then he reached behind him, grabbed Elladan's wrists and brought his arms forward, clutching them tightly to his chest.   
  
Elrohir moved as fast as he dared, they only had a very narrow space in which to move and his brother was leaning heavily on him, attesting to his injured state.   
  
As he neared Aragorn, one of the branches finally freed itself from its confinement and snapped back leaving a line of stinging barbs embedded in Elrohir's cheek. He hissed in pain but did not turn his head for fear that the branch would strike Elladan next. "Tuck your head into my shoulders El."  
  
Wearily, Elladan did as he was told and rested his forehead between his brother's shoulder blades. He was unable to see where they were going and he was in too much pain to care.   
  
At last, they cleared the last of the branches and Aragorn dropped the stick with a gasp. His arms felt as if they were on fire and he rubbed them furiously, trying to ease his protesting muscles.   
  
Elrohir walked a safe distance away from the prickle berry bushes then stopped. He let go of Elladan's wrists and turned to face his brother. The Elf's breath came in short, panting gasps as he tried to deal with the increasing pain. The slightest movement hurt and made the stinging nettles throb unbearably.   
  
Prickle berries were especially good for cuts, burns and bruises, their spines however, were not. The barbs dug painfully deep into the skin and were extremely difficult to remove. To make matters worse, their needlelike stickers contained an irritant at the tip that was released upon penetration of the skin. The result felt like a bee sting. Multiply that bee sting times several hundred and this is what Elladan felt.  
  
For a moment, Elrohir was at a loss for what to do. His first instinct was to have Elladan sit down, but that was impossible due to all the barbs in his skin. His next was to help the injured Elf walk to the lake, but that too, did not seem like a wise course of action. His brother was in too much pain and he doubted walking the long distance would help any. Finally, he helped Elladan stretch out on his stomach then knelt beside him anxiously.   
  
Aragorn crouched beside them and looked at Elladan worriedly. His voice was soft. "There are hundreds of barbs Elrohir, how will we ever get all of them out?"  
  
The Elf set his mouth in a determined line. "I could try making that waxy paste you dislike so much. Then we can spread it over his skin and peel it off when it dries. We may be able to get them out thus."  
  
"That might work, I can see no other way unless we pluck them out one by one and that will take too long." Aragorn looked pointedly at Elladan. "Stay with our brother, I will retrieve our things and fill our water bottles."   
  
Elrohir nodded in agreement then turned his attention to the Elf lying on the ground. He leaned over and called to his brother softly. "Elladan? El, can you hear me?"  
  
Elladan opened his eyes and looked at his brother tiredly. His head hurt and the pain from the barbs made his body ache. "What?" His voice sounded raspy, even to his ears.  
  
Elrohir touched his brother's cheek gently. "Just a little bit longer El. Estel has gone for our things, as soon as he returns, we will get those spines out of you." Elrohir's frown deepened when his brother merely sighed and closed his eyes once more.   
  
Anxiously, his eyes searched for Aragorn's familiar form but he did not see him. 'Where was he, why was he taking so long?'  
  
TBC…   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Eclipse: It was a lake! ;) LOL When I was little, I always envisioned this perfect little lake, a magical place tucked away and hidden from all sight save a few. Almost like a fairy lake if you will, this is what I tried to describe in the last chapter! ;) Thanks for the review.  
  
Anime Soccer Lobos: Ha ha! Yeah, not much of a cliffy there although this chapter may be different! *ducks hurled objects* LOL   
  
Merrylyn: Aaaah, that Leggy plushie hair! Isn't it dreamy! *sigh* And yes, your guess was right on the money, it was a lake. I told Eclipse earlier, that I'd always pictured this magical little lake tucked away in the forest somewhere where no one, save only those special few, could find it . It is a wet and sweet smelling place, green and teeming with life and mystery. The only thing that has ever come close to being what I've envisioned is the lake that Jack jumps into to retrieve Lily's ring in the movie Legend with Tom Cruise. *sigh* Ha ha! Yeah, I did abuse the cloaks didn't I? Well, I claim innocence on *that* one, it really *was* Unintentional! Really!!!! LOL *orders a block on phone* Hurray for Gimli, so glad he kicked some serious tail! Sometimes, FF really needs a good kick now and then to keep things working properly! LOL Just be sure you don't neglect your plushies too much! I'm giving my Leggy plushie *plenty* of attention! He actually is quite contended, I just can't seem to put him down, even when I'm reading LOTR fan fic! Heh, heh! You know, come to think of it, Nebride recently asked me what a Leggy plushie was and where she could get one. I had to tell her of our whole little juicy story about this matter and I actually offered to have one specially made for her. You know, cause Nebride is just to *die for*! She's such a great author and I put her right up there with Cassia and Nili! Anyways, I'd quite forgotten I'd done that and I simply must check to see if hers is ready. I ordered her the new and improved one and I will be sure to send her all the little perks that come with the new and improved Leggy plushie, (if that's ok with you?) Anyways, yeah, I'm back and I sure hope your still around even though it took me *forever* to get this latest chappy up! *grins sheepishly* I always love hearing from you! ;)   
  
Bumper: I tend to agree with you, I don't think his nightmares will be gone yet! LOL  
  
Krisnkriss: Yeah, he's a target all right. I think someone must've painted one on his back while he slept with permanent paint! Forget the sign, picture a big red and black bulls eye on his back instead! LOL  
  
NaughtyNat: I love the twin moments too! I think I've developed a serious crush on them both! Heh, heh!   
  
Pernauriel: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story! J   
  
Estelcontar: Thanks so much for the wonderful compliments. I do try to make the love and concern they feel for each other be natural and not all sappy. Not an easy thing to do though. Glad you like how I've done it! ;)   
  
Silica: Go figure, when Aragorn figures *that* out, I think the stories will be quite boring and bland. That is part of his charm and mystique! I wouldn't have him any other way! ;) But yeah, I agree with what you said wholeheartedly. He tries too hard for his own good sometimes. Yeah, he pretty much has his brothers wrapped around his little finger too, though they would be the last to admit it! LOL Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far and I'm glad the family bond between the brothers came through as it did. That means I was successful in portraying their relationship the way I've envisioned it would be in my mind. J   
  
Lady Jaina: Thanks so much for the review! I did try to be a bit lighter for this story although this chappy will make a liar out of me! *ducks*  
  
Lady of the Forest1: Good guess, but no dice. It was actually a lake. If you look up top, you will find out what all the other stuff I described was. J   
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe: Whew, I still sweat *every* time I type that!!!! Yes, update your pirate fic! I checked yesterday and still nothing!!!!! Hint, hint! Excuses don't cut it, look who's talking huh? LOL Took *me* long enough to get this chappy up, but I did, so now you have to update your story too! ;) And no, I'd never let Aragorn become troll food! *gasp* The thought! So see, even though Will runs from you, he should know by now that you'd never "hurt" him, right? ;) *NONE* of your personalities would hurt him huh? Heh, heh! Here, how 'bout I help you chase him, will that get the next chappy up faster????   
  
leggylover03: Not much Estel pain in this chappy, will Elrohir pain suffice??? LOL   
  
******************************  
  
For those of you who were wondering, the beauty before them was a small lake. When I was little I'd always imagined a magical, watery place tucked away from prying eyes. Almost like a fairy place. Wet and green and teeming with life, magic and mystique. The only think I can liken my vision to is in the movie Legend with Tom Cruise. Remember the lake that Jack dove into to retrieve Lily's ring? Well, that's kinda close to what I've imagined all these years. Magic. J   
  
*Lightning fast little creatures, near impossible to catch.--These are fish. Silver and gold.  
  
*Tiny things whose many voices together, often lulled him to sleep back home in Imladris--This is the wonderful lulling sound of frogs at night. Many nights I fell asleep to their musical chorus. J   
  
*Large round ones whose lumbering, slow movements often belied their true grace. --These are turtles, clumsy on land but graceful in water.   
  
*But his favorite was the one who lived both above and below the shimmering surface, skittering here and there, always busy. --What else??? A beaver!   
  
Hope you enjoyed that little bit of nature trivia! LOL 


	4. Removal and Revelations

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these guys…I just wish I did. So yeah, not a dime do I make from my stories. Not one red cent!   
  
Thank you so much to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I am so, so, so, SO, so, sorry it took me *so* long to get this one done. While I don't have a *really* good excuse, I do have a few. Call it writers block, too engrossed in reading everyone else's stories, real life, work, what ever you call it, they all had a part to play in the delay. Again, I'm so sorry. Hope you all enjoy this last chappy. ;)   
  
I know I don't deserve it after making you all wait so long, but…*tiny voice* please review? ;) Thanks!  
  
All the spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone! Hope there is not too many! Please keep in mind I am *not* an expert on Middle Earth geography! I only envision what Tolkien has written and make my own interpretations. So forgive me if there are errors in my descriptions of it.   
  
Oh, and one last thing (then I'll shut up)-If you haven't yet, Go See ROTK! It is the absolute best of the three! But take a box of Kleenex with you! I bawled like a baby…each of the three times I saw it! *sniff* The journey's over! *sob*   
  
Shadows and Light  
  
Chapter Four-Removal and Revelations  
  
After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Elrohir continued to watch anxiously for Aragorn's return. 'There, what was that, coming over the top of the hill?' He squinted in the bright sunlight. 'Is that…yes, thank the Valar!' The solitary form of his adopted brother hastened into view. Bending low, he spoke softly to his twin. "Here comes our brother El, it will not be too much longer."   
  
His brow furrowed when Elladan only moved his head a little and groaned.  
  
Aragorn placed his burden nearby then knelt beside Elrohir still trying to catch his breath. He'd run the entire distance to the lake and back without stopping. "How does he fare?" He nodded his head towards his injured brother.  
  
"I do not know Estel, he has not spoken since you left."   
  
The ranger pressed his lips together and said nothing. Instead he turned and began hunting bits of wood to make a small fire.   
  
Once the fire was established, Aragorn quickly made a tea to help ease his brother's pain while Elrohir worked on making the paste. He helped Elladan drink the warm liquid then eased him back down on his stomach.   
  
"Is it ready yet?" He glanced anxiously at the waxy paste in the small cook pot.   
  
Elrohir stirred the mixture a few more times before answering. "Yes, I think it has cooled enough." He scooped up some with the wooden spoon and spread the warm waxy paste over Elladan's back. A deep sigh from Elladan stilled his motion and he leaned forward worriedly.   
  
"What is it El, is it too hot?"   
  
The Elf's eyelids fluttered open and he murmured softly. "No, it feels…good."  
  
The corners of Elrohir's mouth twitched upwards in relief. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he and Aragorn worked in mutual silence, spreading the mixture over their brother's back, legs and even his hands. Once they were sure they had coated all the spines, Elrohir set the bowl aside and sat back on his heels. "Now we must wait for the mixture to cool so that we may peel it off."   
  
Aragorn grimaced. "The smell has not improved any , it still smells as horrible as I remember!"  
  
"Ah, but it is effective Estel, you more than anyone should know that." Elrohir laughed softly.  
  
The young human scowled at the Elf. "Don't remind me!" Trying to divert attention from *that* embarrassing incident, Aragorn touched Elladan's back, testing the thick paste. "I think it is ready."  
  
Slowly, they peeled the waxy paste from Elladan's skin. The hardened mixture was still pliable but it clung to even the smallest barbs, easily pulling them free.   
  
Elladan hissed and pressed his cheek against the cool ground. Though the tea eased much of the pain, it could not keep him from feeling the painful tugs of so many spines being pulled from his flesh at once.  
  
When they were through, Aragorn carefully ran his palms over Elladan body until he was satisfied no spines remained. Turning to the side, he rummaged through his pack and pulled out a small tin then scooped out a generous portion of the sweet smelling ointment. Gently, he massaged it into the Elf's reddened skin.  
  
"Mmmmmm…"  
  
Aragorn's hands ceased their movements and Elrohir looked up from removing the spines from his own arms. Both wore a look of alarm.  
  
Another groan broke the silence and Elrohir leaned closer to his twin in alarm. "El?"  
  
"It is good to feel something other than those horrible spines." Elladan looked at his twin tiredly. Although his skin still tingled, the burning needlelike pain was gone. And the ointment his younger brother was applying felt soothing and cool to his flesh. "I no longer feel as if I ran headlong into a hornets nest." Elladan laughed softly at his own joke.  
  
Elrohir smiled then pressed his twin back down as he tried to turn over. "No El, just lie still for awhile, let Estel finish. Rest, you will feel better if you get some sleep."  
  
Elladan started to protest but before he could say anything, Aragorn leaned over him and spoke softly in his ear. "Don't even think about arguing brother. It's two against one, who do you think will win?"  
  
A chuckle escaped the injured twin. "Very well, I will rest, but only for a while." Now that the spines had been removed, most of the pain was gone and his adrenalin had tapered off leaving him feeling drained and in truth, he really would not mind a few hours of sleep.   
  
"Good." Aragorn leaned back, satisfied.  
  
Elrohir went back to his painful task while Aragorn watched the other twin carefully to make sure he would truly sleep. Not surprisingly, it did not take long for Elladan's eyes to glaze over. Aragorn draped his cloak over his brother still form then sat back and continued to study the sleeping Elf.   
  
The young human was thankful beyond words that Elladan would be fine. He had faced a moment of sheer panic when he glimpsed him in the tangled mass of prickle berry. His heart had leapt to his throat and for a moment, he felt as if he could not breathe. He shook his head at the memory, hopefully, he would never have to go through *that* again. Anytime either one of his adopted brothers took hurt, a pang of cold fear shot down his spine and shaved ten years off his mortal life.  
  
"I am sorry Elrohir, I did not mean for this to happen."  
  
Aragorn's soft, remorseful voice pulled Elrohir's attention away from his task. He frowned as he focused on his human brother. "Do not blame yourself for this Estel. It was not your fault, it was not anyone's fault."  
  
"I cannot help but feel that it was Elrohir. If I had not hidden his clothes, none of this would have happened." Aragron eyed Elladan's pile of clothing with distaste.  
  
The Elf squeezed the young human's arm comfortingly. "Nay Estel, it was not. You could not have known this would happen. I would not hold you accountable for this and neither will our brother."  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. He knew Elrohir was right, deep down he knew Elladan would not place any blame upon his shoulders. How many times had *he* gotten hurt from some poorly thought out prank or an ill timed shove? It had happened to all three of them at one time or another . There was no way to predict or avoid the mishaps.  
  
A little bit of the sparkle returned to his eyes and he grinned ruefully at his elder brother. "I guess I should be very careful around Elladan for awhile though. He will be sure to think of some way to get even for this, even if it was unintentional."  
  
Elrohir laughed. "You may be right Estel, he will not soon forget this."  
  
The ranger sat back and ran his hand over his face. Tiredness pulled at his limbs and his back ached from leaning over Elrohir for so long.   
  
"Why don't you get some rest Estel?" The older Elf looked at him worriedly. "I will keep watch."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"You are not Estel. You are tired and I think guilt has argued with your conscience far too long. You need to rest." The Elf shook his head and muttered half under his breath. "I swear, you are just as stubborn as Legolas."  
  
Aragorn gave his brother an exaggerated scowl but Elrohir shook his head before he could reply. "Never mind. Come, I will not take no for an answer." He spread his cloak out next to Elladan and gently pressed the young human down. "Sleep."  
  
Aragorn turned over on his side and curled his arm beneath his head as he studied his brother's expression. Though Elrohir tried to hide it, he could see pain etched in the Elf's furrowed brow and clenched jaw.  
  
"Do they hurt much?"  
  
Elrohir looked up in confusion.  
  
The ranger gestured towards the Elf's arms. Elrohir had resumed the task of removing the spines from his arms.  
  
Elrohir shrugged noncommittally. "Only a little." Already, he could see where Aragorn was headed with this line of questioning. "It if of no matter Estel, I have faced things far worse than a few prickle berries. They are easily removed."  
  
A worried frown pulled the corners of Aragorn's mouth down, making Elrohir sigh in frustration. "Estel, I will not have you lay blame on your shoulders nor worry about things that cannot be changed. As a ranger, even one as young as you, you should know better. One cannot go through life without experiencing a few mishaps along the way."   
  
The Elf scooted closer to Aragorn and rested his palm against Aragorn's cheek. "It was not your fault my brother and neither Elladan nor I would have you sully your conscience with guilt for this." He continued with a wry grin. "You know, it could have just as easily been you who landed in the prickle berry bushes. Then El and I would have really had a hard time removing the spines, for your hide is as thick as your head!" He poked Aragorn gently in his side making his younger brother laugh softly.  
  
"I know you are right Elrohir, I know it in my heart. Yet, it always seems that some ill befalls those I love, those that are close to me. Sometimes I wonder if I have given offense to Illuvitar and in return he has cast a curse upon me." Aragorn sighed sadly.  
  
"Nay, he did not Estel." Elrohir's voice was firm. "Though you have been through much in your life, his blessing is what brought you into our lives. Everyday, I thank him for that, for bringing you to us when he did. You have brought much happiness into our family, joy that I have not felt since before our mother passed into the west. Your destiny has been laid out before you Estel, and someday when you are ready, you will understand Illuvitar's design. Do not ever think that you are cursed for it is not true. The events in your life shape you into who you will someday become, remember that."  
  
Aragorn smiled gently. "So like an Elf, to have such insight on life."   
  
His brother swatted his head and retorted lightly. "Living with you gives me cause for thus Estel, often have you driven me to exasperation and you do not behave as a human should!"  
  
Giving a retort of his own, Aragorn quipped back. "What do you expect? Living with *you* has taught me well how to drive one to distraction!" He laughed heartily at Elrohir's obvious scowl.  
  
Elrohir knew if he responded to the jibe, his younger brother would never sleep so he ignored it instead and covered Aragorn's mouth with his hand. "Enough! You will get some rest or I will make one of Ada's teas you are so fond of." He looked at Aragorn knowingly.  
  
Horrified, Aragorn pushed Elrohir's hands away and gasped. "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Would you care to find out?"  
  
Reluctantly, the ranger shook his head and settled back down. He watched Elrohir continue to remove the spines from his arms until his lids began to droop then closed altogether.   
  
Soft voices pulled him from his dreams a short time later. Groggily, Aragorn blinked his eyes several times and sat up. Elladan was no longer laying next to him and he felt a moment of panic until he heard the voices again. His brothers were conversing next to him, both turned at his movement.  
  
"How do you feel Estel?"  
  
Aragorn grimaced. "I should be asking that of you Elladan, for you were the one to take hurt, not I."  
  
"I am well brother, thanks to you and Elrohir. Besides, Elves heal quickly as you well know, there is little cause for concern."  
  
Despite Elrohir's assurances, a small measure of responsibility for his brother's unnecessary injury and pain still lingered in his mind. He looked down, unable to meet his brother's eyes. "I am sorry Elladan, I never meant for you to get hurt."  
  
Gentle fingers pulled on his chin, forcing his head up. "Elrohir has told me of the guilt you carry for this Estel and I must agree with what he said. It was not your fault and I do not blame you! You are my brother and neither of us would willingly cause the other harm."   
  
Aragorn saw the sincerity in his brothers eyes. Elladan was right, for that matter Elrohir was too. He was being foolish and he knew it. Pursing his lips together he nodded slowly and then smiled.   
  
An image of Elladan vaulting down the hill at breakneck speed flashed in his mind, and Aragorn chuckled at the memory. Before long, he found himself laughing hard and it did not take long for Elladan and Elrohir to join in. Wiping tears from his eyes, Aragorn managed to choke out, "You should have seen yourself Elladan, running full speed into that thicket, and in your undergarments no less! All that was missing was the war cry as you ran down the hill!."  
  
Elladan cuffed the ranger's head still laughing heartily. "Yes, well, you were no better Estel! You should have seen the look on your face when I did! I don't think I've ever seen you so surprised!"  
  
"Horrified was probably more like it." Elrohir tried to catch his breath. "I wish I could have seen it! Why does all the exciting stuff happen when I'm not around?"  
  
"Next time, I'll be sure to drag you along brother. I would have welcomed your company in the prickle berry, you could have served as my cushion!" Elladan's laughter was finally beginning to die down and he too, swiped at his eyes.  
  
When they finally regained their composure, Aragorn began gathering their belongings. He refused to camp anywhere near these cursed bushes! With his luck, he would roll right over them in his sleep. "Let us make haste brothers, the sun is almost set and I would prefer to camp this night by the lake rather than these vile bushes!"  
  
"I would agree with you Estel. The water makes a more pleasant camping spot than this!" Elladan glared at said bushes then assisted his brother, his movements a little stiffer than normal.   
  
The trio found their way back to the lake just as the sun hid itself behind the green mountains. Elladan fairly flung himself to the ground in weary relief, clearly frustrated that so short a walk would tire him so quickly. Giving a mental headshake, he tried to throw off the dark mood threatening to take hold of him and think positive. Tonight's rest would do much to replenish his strength and by tomorrow, he should be back to normal. He stretched out his legs trying to ignore the soreness in his backside and sighed softly before noticing Aragorn watching him closely.  
  
The young ranger shook his head at Elladan's impish grin and returned it with one of his own. After setting their packs on the grass he pointed a finger at his brother. "After you have eaten, you should get some rest. We are still more than a day's walk from home and I have no wish to carry you."  
  
Elladan opened his mouth to retort but Elrohir interrupted him. "Do not argue El, as Estel said earlier, it is two against one. You have no chance of winning."  
  
"I hate it when you two gang up on me, tis not fair!"   
  
Aragorn snorted. "Ha! Now you know how I feel brother, you and Elrohir have ganged up on me often enough!" Still grinning, he pulled several travel rations from their packs and handed one to his brother. "Eat while I get a fire started."  
  
"Why do we need a fire Estel?" Elladan was almost afraid to ask and groaned at his brother's reply.  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "You need something to ease the soreness of your muscles. Prickle berries sting long after their spines have been removed, I'm sure you already knew that." He looked at the Elf meaningfully and the scathing daggers Elladan shot at him with his eyes phased him not at all.   
  
It did not take long to get a small fire going and he soon handed his older brother a steaming cup of tea.  
  
Elladan sniffed it suspiciously and narrowed his eyes at Aragorn. "You didn't slip anything in here that will put me to sleep did you?"  
  
His human brother shook his head solemnly. "I did not."  
  
Still suspicious, the Elf sipped it carefully. "Yes, you did! I can taste it!"  
  
"He did not Elladan, *I* did." Elrohir knelt next to his brother. "The soreness will grow worse before it gets better and you will need something to aid your sleep. Come, don't act like an Elfling El, just drink it."  
  
Stubbornly, Elladan refused and set the cup aside. "I do not need it."  
  
Snatching the cup from the ground, Elrohir thrust it into his brother's hands. "Yes you do! Drink it or Estel and I will tell Ada what happened!"  
  
"You cannot! If you do, I will tell him of your narrow escape from that troll!" He grinned triumphantly when Elrohir's jaw dropped and Aragorn's eyes widened with surprise. Elladan continued, looking at Aragorn with a smug expression. "And do not forget Estel, you also fell from that tree and nearly landed in the troll's lap!"  
  
Aragorn hung his head and Elrohir sighed, defeated. "Very well brother, we shall not make you drink it, but I wish you would. We are only concerned for your well being."  
  
Seeing the genuine worry in his brother's eyes, Elladan relented. Reluctantly, he snatched the cup from his twin. "Oh give me that! I swear! You two are worse than a mother hen!" He gulped the foul tasting liquid down as quickly as he could and handed the cup back to Elrohir. "There, does that suit you? Now, not only could an oliphant traipse through our camp tonight, but a whole pack of screeching orcs could dance 'round my head as well and I would not hear them! And I shall not be able to take a turn at keeping watch this night either!"  
  
Aragorn knew his brother was upset, well, frustrated was more like it. And unfortunately, he knew exactly how he felt. Not only did he loathe being coddled, he hated being injured even more. And for an Elf, that feeling had to be much worse. He tried soothing Elrohir.  
  
"We shall manage just fine brother, it is not the first time that only two of us are able to keep watch. Elrohir has been where you are now and I too, have been injured more times than I care to remember."  
  
Elladan flinched in shame at Aragorn's words and he was immediately contrite. "Forgive me brothers, my words were sharp and I did not mean to hurt either one of you. I know you are only trying to help."  
  
Elrohir squeezed his twin's shoulder. "It's all right El, there is nothing to forgive." He spread out Elladan's bedroll and motioned the Elf over. "Come, take some rest, you will feel better in the morning."  
  
Scooting over slowly, Elladan lay down next to his twin. Already, the herbs were making his movements sluggish and his mind felt thick and fuzzy. He sank down with a sigh and clasped his hands over his chest too tired to really feel his back protest against the pressure placed on it. Solemnly, he looked up at his twin. "I am glad the trolls did not hurt you or Estel."  
  
Elrohir rested his hand over his brother's and smiled. "I am too. Fortune smiled upon all of us."   
  
Elladan blinked furiously but it was getting harder to fight the beckoning darkness and the gentle pull of the strong herbs. Sullenly, he mumbled before giving in. "Seems fortune forgot to move that prickle berry from my path."   
  
Elladan's words made his twin laugh softly and he whispered to his sleeping twin. 'No, it would seem fortune put those bushes there just for you El.' He tucked the edges of the blanket around his brother even though he really did not need it for the night was warm.  
  
"Ah, the herbs finally kicked in."  
  
Elrohir glanced over his shoulder at Aragorn. "Yes, they have. You must admit Estel, had you or I been in his place, we would not have wanted to drink that tea either. Nor would we want anyone to see our weariness for I think we all carry a streak of Ada's stubbornness and pride."  
  
Aragorn jabbed Elrohir's shoulder gently. "Speak for yourself! I'll have you know that I am not stubborn, not in the least!"   
  
His eyes widened and Elrohir found his mouth hanging open at the young ranger's words. He shook himself out of his stupor. "Not stubborn?! What do you mean you are not stubborn?"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Estel, you are the most stubborn human I have ever met!"  
  
"I am not stubborn, I am merely strongly opinionated." Aragorn stated this fact calmly and with as much of a straight face as he could manage.  
  
For the second time in as few minutes, Elrohir found his mouth hanging open, unable to think of an appropriate response. He finally snorted in disgust and shook his head unbelievably, muttering under his breath.  
  
"I heard that Elrohir, despite my mortal ears!"  
  
The Elf turned and grinned at him mischeveously. "Then if you heard me Estel, I suggest you get some rest before you find out if I was serious or not!"   
  
Seeing the protest already forming on the human's lips, Elrohir shook his head stubbornly. "I will keep watch Estel, worry not, I will wake you for your turn."  
  
Despite the gentle scolding, he felt as if he'd more than made his point. Aragorn could not keep the victorious smile from his face as he spread his bedroll out next to Elladan. With a last look at his Elladan, Aragorn closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off.  
  
The morning dawned quietly and surprisingly, neither of his brother's had yet to stir. Aragorn dropped lightly from the lower branches of a stunted tree and made his way over to his brothers. The nights watch had been uneventful and he'd enjoyed listening to the frogs singing in chorus.   
  
With eyes full of mirth, the young ranger dipped his hand in the clear water and held it over Elrohir, allowing a few drops to land upon the fair face.   
  
Elrohir's nose twitched at the coldness and he tried to swat the annoyance away with his hand. Aragorn laughed silently as he did it again but this time, the Elf shot straight up and grabbed his bow, struggling to blink the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Peace brother, all is well." Aragorn hastened to reassure him though he could not help the laughter that bubbled from his lips.  
  
The Elf took in Aragorn's still dripping hand and the mischievous twinkle in the young man's eyes and sighed disgustedly.   
  
"You are lucky I did not have my knives at hand Estel, you might have found yourself skewered in half!"  
  
"Nay! I have all my wits about me while you do not, you have yet to wipe the sleep from your eyes!"   
  
Elrohir scowled at Aragorn then turned to his twin to make sure he still slept. He turned back with a grimace. "If we make haste, we should reach home by tomorrow morning. Ada will start to worry otherwise." The Elf did not relish the though of explaining all the cuts and bruises to his father and they would surely receive a lecture for their foolishness in taking Estel to the Trollshaws.   
  
Sensing the Elf's train of thought, Aragorn grimaced as well. "I too am not looking forward to that lecture brother, but I fear there is no way to avoid it. Ada is too observant, we would never be able to keep this hidden." Oh yes, his father would be very uspet, of that he was sure. He would probably be cleaning out stables for a month for this little escapade and Valar only knew what kind of punishment his brothers would get.   
  
Instead of dwelling on that troublesome thought, Aragorn smiled at the Elf and shrugged. "Well, there is no sense in worrying about what cannot be changed, right?"  
  
Elrohir looked at him, surprise etched on his face. "It's about time you finally started listening to me Estel." He laughed at Aragorn's sheepish grin then got to his feet. "Let us have a bite to eat, then we should be on our way."  
  
Aragorn woke Elladan while Elrohir prepared breakfast. He shook his brother's shoulder gently and held back a frown when the Elf groaned softly.   
  
Opening his eyes slowly, Elladan focused on the face above him. He rubbed his eyes and grumbled good naturedly. "See, did I not tell you I did not want that vile tea? I like not the feeling of sluggishness it leaves in the morning!  
  
"It is not that bad Elladan, it will soon pass as you well know."   
  
Elladan glared at Aragorn as he sat up.   
  
"How do you feel brother?"   
  
He looked across the small fire to his twin. " As if I've slept for a year and Estel made me eat my pillow."  
  
Elrohir laughed at the picture then rephrased his question. "I mean, how does your body feel? Do you still have pain from the spines?"  
  
Elladan dropped his hands into his lap and sighed. This mothering was really starting to get out of hand. "No, I am fine." That was not quite true for he was a little sore and that tea really did make him feel sluggish in the morning. He would never admit that to his brothers though. They'd probably carry him the rest of the way home!   
  
Elrohir narrowed his eyes and studies his twin carefully. Satisfied at last, he nodded then resumed his task while Aragorn offered Elladan his arm. The Elf gently brushed it aside and stood on his own ignoring the slight stiffness in his limbs an the disbelieving look Aragorn shot at him.   
  
Breakfast was a quick affair and as soon as they finished, they packed their belongings and erased all traces of their passing. So thorough were they, one would never know anyone had camped beside the lake.   
  
Aragorn looked back at the still water one last time before they departed. "It is truly beautiful." He turned to the Elves. "We shall have to visit again, and soon."   
  
"I think not Estel! Traveling with you is too dangerous." Elrohir laughed lightly and even Elladan smiled at the comment. It was true. Trouble seemed to have a way of finding the young human.  
  
His mood lighter now that the soreness wore off and his mind was clear, Elladan turned to Estel in surprise. "I forgot to ask you Estel, did seeing the trolls up close help dispel the dreams?"  
  
Aragorn looked down, unwilling to meet his brother's eyes. "Yes, despite our close call, I have not dreamed of them once. But…" he trailed off and did not finish.  
  
Both Elves frowned and Elladan looked at him closely. "What is it Estel? What's wrong."   
  
"I don't dream of trolls anymore, but now I…" Aragorn's voice faltered for the second time.  
  
Elladan's exasperation grew. "For Valar's sake Estel, what is it? Surely it cannot be that bad."  
  
The young human looked up at his brothers in misery. "Last night I dreamed of Prickle Berries." He looked at them dejectedly.   
  
For what seemed like an eternity, Elladan and Elrohir could only stare at their foster brother in surprise. Finally, Elrohir snapped his mouth shut and shook his head, trying desperately to keep from laughing. When Elladan looked at him, laughter dancing in his eyes, he could no longer contain it . It bubbled forth and soon, all three were all laughing merrily.  
  
"I don't know Estel," Elladan had a teasing grin on his face. "how will you ever explain dreaming of those horrid bushes to Ada?"   
  
Aragorn's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. 'Ai! How would he?' He had not thought of that!  
  
The twins laughed even harder at Aragorn's dismay but it did not bother the young ranger. Instead he found his brother's laughter comforting. It was good to be with family. Shrugging his shoulders, he tossed out a sarcastic reply. "I don't know El, but I could always blame it on the two of you!"   
  
Laughing in turn at his brother's expressions, Aragorn shouldered his pack and called back to them. "Come on you sluggards, let's go home."  
  
The End…Finally! ;)   
  
  
  
****************************************************************   
  
Reviewers Comments:  
  
merrylyn: I'm so glad to hear from you again! I thought you'd deserted me! LOL ;) Oh yeah, the ocean is great, isn't it? We spent two weeks in Laguna Beach and I just absolutely, Fell In Love with the ocean! I kinda feel like Leggy though…the sea calls me and if I do not heed it's call, me thinks I'll lose my marbles! LOL Hey, HEY! That behind is mine! Well, er, I guess I could share! After all, it cause of you that I have my own Leggy plushie. ;) Heh, heh. So, we'll both take a peek! Ha ha! The lake in Legend was pretty, but in mine, those little, white, fluffy, poofy, feathery things aren't flying around and landing in the water. My lake is clear and clean! LOL Yes, I'm sure Nebride was thrilled to get her very own plushie. I'm still waiting for her to continue her series though! Wish she'd hurry! (Yeah, like *I* did?) *rolls eyes* ;) Anyways, thanks so much for being there for me merrylyn! I missed you TERRIBLY too! So glad your still with me! ;)   
  
Narouki: Oh, you keep that warg away from me! I've got my own special rocket launcher that I always use on Nili! It's perfect for blasting them out of the horizon! ;) Thanks for the review!  
  
Shauna: Yes, I'm afraid I left you at a cliffy for a *very* long time didn't I? Sorry 'bout that! ;) I really didn't do it on purpose! And I'm always glad to have you around Shauna! I always look forward to getting a review from you. You're in my special group too cause you were there for me from the start! ;) Thanks for the support!   
  
Iavala: Thanks so much for taking the time to review. People like you really make my day! ;)   
  
Mirage: No, you can't keep Elladan! You have to share with the rest of us! And hey, get in line for the lake swimming thing! And no cuts! Hey, all the way to the BACK of the line! Heh, ehe! ;) Thanks for the review!  
  
Anime Soccer Lobos: Yeah, OW, OW, OW! Believe it or not, I actually did something like this when I was little. I ran down a hill at full speed and couldn't stop! Right into a huge Prickly Pear too! OUCH! That hurt! Musta happened when I was about 5 or 6 and I can *still* remember it! Yeah, Aragorn should stay far away from most everything! It seems no matter what he does, he finds trouble one way or another! LOL I will do a sequel to AWOOR. I will start work on that now that I finally finished this one! Whew! So glad you're still with me cause you've been there from the start! I'm so glad you enjoy my stories and hearing that you enjoy them makes me even happier! Thanks for taking the time to review!   
  
Lady of the Forest1: Glad you liked the nature trivia thing! Ha ha! I'm like you, I hate anything that penetrates my skin! Thanks so much for the review! ;)   
  
Eclipse: I wish my fairy lake was real 'cause I'd really like to go there too! I bet somewhere in this world, it exists! Just gotta find it! ;) Thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Jaina: Wow, you're still here too! So glad you've stuck around to read this story. I'm glad you like it so much. Thanks so much for always taking the time to let me know what you think of each chapter. I appreciate it beyond words! ;)   
  
grumpy: Don't know where I got the idea for that nature trivia thing, it just popped into my head. And I figured I'd better give the answers cause not everyone might have know what I was describing. Thanks for the review. ;)   
  
Leggylover3: Ha ha! So I see I am not the only one who likes Elf angst! The secret is out! We know what makes you tick! LOL Thanks so much for taking the time to write a review! I really appreciate them! ;)   
  
Again, thanks to everyone who has taken this ride with me! :) Now, in the words of the Terminator… "I'll be back!" :)   
  
Till next time… 


End file.
